


Chapter 10 – A Night of Heat

by whitespoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitespoon/pseuds/whitespoon
Summary: Chapter 10 of “Broke the Snow Globe”《打破雪景球》的第十章，避开lofter的和谐功能发在这里，原文连载于lofter@再见，谢谢你们的鱼=========================================“我想听，”康纳看着汉克的眼睛，眼睛亮亮的，“你身上的每一个纹身、每一道伤疤，我都想知道。”他又微笑着摇摇头，“但不是现在。现在，你想插入我吗？”汉克敢说，这绝对是他体验过的最怪异、但又莫名性感的性经历。他的因为康纳这句直截了当的问题而硬得不行，眼前似乎出现了一个选项框，等着他去点击“是”。汉克傻乎乎地回答：“呃……给点时间让我想想润滑液放哪了。”==================================================





	Chapter 10 – A Night of Heat

措不及防和汉克嘴唇相触的时候，康纳甚至没来得及闭上眼睛。大量数据和啤酒味的气息一起涌进身体，他攥紧了汉克后背的衣服，努力按捺冲击软体的狂喜。

汉克很快松开了康纳的唇，有点紧张、有点尴尬地看着他。  
“嗯……”康纳咬了咬下唇，“可你什么都没说。”

汉克有点急眼了，“我连和陌生人谈论有机蔬菜都办不到，难道你还想我对你朗诵情诗？！你的超级电脑算不出正确结论吗？”

康纳低下头掩饰了嘴角的上扬。其实这就足够了，这样的行为非常……汉克。相反，如果汉克突然变得率直而且情话连绵，他极有可能被吓得软体不稳定夺门而去。不过康纳也不打算轻易放过汉克。“我相信我的推论是对的，”他说，“但我要提醒你，副队长，刚才是我第一次接吻。”

“好……吧，我承认那是个很差劲的吻，现在我开始有负罪感了。”汉克有点手足无措，直到注意到康纳偷瞄他的眼神，才恍然大悟，“你是故意这么说，好让我良心过意不去！你这个卑鄙的机器人！”汉克不顾康纳的抗议和求饶，一把拽住他用力揉他的头发，直到自己也忍不住笑出声，说：“不管怎么说，你值得一个顶级的初吻。过来。”汉克拍了拍大腿。

康纳愣了一下，马上反应过来，顺从地跨坐在汉克大腿上，搂住他的脖子，满脸期待。

汉克开玩笑地问：“你可以把那个糟糕的吻从记忆体里抹掉吗？”

康纳歪了歪头，面无表情地闭起眼又睁开，说：“任务完成。”

汉克反而吓了一跳，急忙问：“你真把刚才的记忆删掉了？！”

康纳一下笑出了声，说：“骗你的。不管那个吻有多差劲，我都要把它保存起来，直到记忆体的最后一个元件停止运作。”

也许康纳的本意是想说句俏皮话，但多亏了仿生人糟糕的幽默感，这句话在汉克听来有了不一样的含义。他的眼神变得更加柔和，伸出大拇指触摸康纳的下唇，一次又一次地来回游移。康纳微笑着垂下视线，嘴唇微动，似乎想说什么——但汉克已经把嘴唇贴到他的嘴唇上，给了他一个温暖的、热情的吻。一切都不再隐藏，就像脚下的地板忽然裂开，将他们完全吞没。康纳用力搂紧汉克，汉克滚烫的手掌在康纳背上游移，撩拨出一个又一个圆。他们的吻逐渐变得热烈，甚至近乎野蛮。汉克的舌头滑过康纳的嘴唇、撬开牙齿、在嘴里搅动。他发现，康纳的舌头和人类的一样温热湿润，但表面更加粗糙，而且异常地灵活，仿佛一个有生命的小动物。像鱼。世界忽然变得很小，变成了在他们彼此嘴里纠缠的潮湿舌头，其他一切毫无意义。

“怎么样？”事后汉克问，嘴角挂着得意的弧度。

康纳半张着嘴，眼神有些迷离。回过神来，他忽然双手抓住上衣的下摆往上掀，准备脱下衣服。

“嘿嘿嘿！你要干什么？”汉克忙乱地拽住康纳的衣服扯回原位。

“和你做爱。”康纳一本正经地回答，语气仿佛在讨论案情。

“什么？！”汉克差点被自己的口水呛到。他不是没想过这样的展开，只是康纳这样赤裸裸地把话题甩到他脸上，令他有些措手不及。“等、等一下……不……”

“不做吗？”康纳很困惑，视线下移，“但你勃起了，加上你现在的心率和血压，你显然处在性兴奋的状态。”

汉克捂住了脸，不知道该尴尬还是“性致勃勃”。他说：“别在这儿。我不会让你的第一次性经验发生在一张破沙发上，还要被我的狗看着。”

康纳往旁边一看，果然看见已经和狗粮大战完三百回合的相扑正把大头搭在沙发上，饶有兴致地观察它最爱的人类和最爱的仿生人在干啥呢。康纳感到莫名的羞耻，连忙把头埋在汉克肩上，小声问：“卧室？”

汉克忍住笑，回答：“卧室。”说完便托住康纳的屁股，一把将他抱住站起来。康纳低声惊呼了一声，双腿本能地夹紧了汉克的腰。“汉克，我能自己走，”他吃吃笑着说。“我知道，可我不在乎。”汉克笑着回答，抱着像树熊一样挂在身上的康纳往卧室走去。但没走几步他就后悔了，康纳比看起来要重得多。“你还是自己走吧，”汉克略带尴尬地说，“我不想什么都没干就先把腰扭了。”康纳强忍着笑，灵巧地松开双腿稳稳地落到地上，牵起汉克的手朝卧室走去，说：“你不会在暗示我胖吧，汉克？也许下一次应该换我来抱你。”

“该死的仿生人。”汉克低声骂道，但语调里却是满满的爱意。

进了卧室，汉克反手关上门，看着康纳站在床边十分迅速地脱掉了上衣，好像那件衣服冒犯了他一样。

康纳在床沿坐下，发现汉克还站在门边，便歪了歪头，问：“怎么了？”

“没什么，”汉克笑着摇摇头，走到康纳面前，说：“觉得好像回到了高中时代。”

“是好事吗？”康纳有些不安地问。

汉克把手撑在康纳身体两侧，俯下身在他唇上轻轻一吻，说：“你让一个有自杀倾向的老头又感觉变年轻了，你说呢？”

康纳咧嘴一笑，拽住汉克的衣服往后倒去，双双滚倒在床上，迫不及待地扬起脸再次吻他。康纳不知道这一切将如何发展，但他能感到自己正渐渐臣服于汉克，义无反顾地、一寸一寸地。

汉克的呼吸越来越粗重，但他还是依依不舍地中断了越发激烈的吻。有个问题他必须事先问清楚，哪怕有些无礼。“慢着、康纳。你到底有没有……就是……你下面……”这可太他妈尴尬了，汉克简直不知道该怎么问，幸好他看见康纳的眼里露出了明白的神色。

“哦，你想问我有没有性器官。我有。CyberLife设计我的时候，采用了男性‘崔西型’的性器官，包括其中的快感感应元件。”

汉克刚松了一口气，马上感觉有哪里不对。“等一下，”他问，“你不是侦探型吗，他们为什么要给你装上性爱仿生人的功能？”

康纳露出不自在的表情，侧过脸避开汉克的视线，沉默了一下才小声回答：“这样，在必要的时候我就可以用身体交换需要的情报。”

“什么？！”虽然大概猜到一些，但听见康纳亲口说出来又是另一回事。“去他妈的！”汉克破口大骂。康纳小心地抬起视线偷偷看了一眼，发现汉克的表情并没有想象中的厌恶，而是纯粹的愤怒。他伸出双手捧住汉克的脸，问：“你在生气，为什么？”

“我当然生气！那些垃圾怎么可以这样对你，完全把你当成一件工具！”

康纳笑了，感到一股暖意伴随着酥酥麻麻的电流，从腹部蔓延到四肢。他轻声说：“汉克，我没做过那样的事，现在我和你一起了，更不可能做。所以，比起生气，”他往上顶了顶胯，压低声线，“不如好好享受？”

汉克隔着裤子的布料感受到康纳勃起的热度和硬度，已经熊熊燃烧的欲望里又添了一把柴火。他俯下身，在康纳的下巴、脖子上印下细碎的吻，一边伸手下去拽住康纳的睡裤往下扯。康纳很配合地在汉克的身下扭动，很快就把睡裤脱掉甩到床下。汉克第一次注意到，原来康纳是不穿内裤的，这个信息令他的情欲又猛烈了几分。他迫不及待地伸手握住康纳的性器，缓缓地套弄了一下，身下的仿生人因为他的动作发出一声好听的呻吟。

汉克低头仔细观察握在手里的性器，忍不住在心里感叹一句，CyberLife的混蛋们在设计康纳的时候真是不遗余力。在这之前他从没想过用“可爱”来形容一根阴茎。已经完全勃起的性器顶部甚至渗出了透明的性液。他一边套弄，一边用拇指逗弄湿润肿胀的顶部。康纳断断续续的呻吟声逐渐变得急促。汉克看着康纳被情欲吞没的双眼、凌乱的头发、微微泛蓝的脸颊、微张的双唇，这一切不仅在撩拨他的欲望，也在乞求他的欺负。

汉克故意放慢手上的动作，压低声线问：“能感觉到吗，舒服吗？”康纳用力闭起眼，点点头，从鼻腔里挤出一声细微的“嗯”。但汉克显然不满意他的反应，停下手上的动作，低头在康纳下唇咬了一口，命令道：“看着我，说出来。”康纳顺从地睁开眼迎上汉克的视线，眼神挣扎了一下，小声说：“很舒服。我……还要……”一说完，又马上紧紧闭起眼。汉克满意地哼了一声，恢复了手上的动作，还特意加快了速度。

“以前试过自己用手撸吗？”他又问，“在沙发上，趁我睡着的时候？”

从下半身的快感感应元件传来的信号是如此强烈，康纳的信息处理功能几乎陷入错乱，他想不出任何机智的、挑逗的句子，只能老实回答：“试、试过几次，出于好奇。”

“做的时候在想什么？也像现在这样舒服吗？”

康纳没有勇气睁开眼，说：“我……下载了成人影片。但是，并不舒服，挺无趣……我、我没有高潮……不像现在。”

汉克的性器因为康纳的话，又硬了几分。康纳忽然弓起背，大口喘息着说：“汉克，再、再快一点，我好像、要……”

汉克得意地笑了。他低头含住康纳左侧的乳头，用舌头在上面打圈，加快手上套弄的动作，力度也加大。康纳把手指插入汉克凌乱的灰色发丝，蜷曲脚趾，弓着背，喊着汉克的名字迎来了猛烈的高潮。

“哇，”汉克看了看康纳腹部那一小滩半透明液体，还有一些粘在他的手指上，惊讶道：“我没想到你能射精……”

康纳从鼻子里发出懒懒的闷哼，探手下去用两根手指沾了腹部的液体，故意迎着汉克的视线，伸出舌头慢慢地、仔仔细细地舔了舔，说：“84%是润滑液，剩下的成分和蓝血相似。”汉克的眼里跳动着情欲的火焰，说：“下次你在犯罪现场舔证据，我可能会勃起。”

康纳咬着下唇笑了。他忽然起身，用力把汉克推倒在床上，骑在汉克身上，说：“轮到你了，副队长。”说着便拽住汉克宽大的T恤往上掀。

汉克突然不自在起来，急忙一把按住康纳的手，“别！我还是穿着吧，衣服下面没什么好看的，我又不是健美先生……”如果你的身上跨坐着一具年轻而美好的胴体，肌肉匀称、皮肤光洁、每根线条都经过精心设计，而你只是一个五十多岁、大腹便便的老男人，你也会不好意思脱掉上衣的。但康纳显然并不这么想。他拨开汉克的手，微笑着说：“不，汉克，我想看，我想看你的全部。”汉克在康纳灼热的目光下放弃了抵抗，任由他脱去自己的上衣。

康纳用双掌爱抚着汉克多毛的胸口，贪婪的目光描画着几乎覆盖了大半个胸口的纹身：一个女神像的侧颜，周围点缀着夸张的花纹，图案已经有些褪色。“我以前都不知道你这里有纹身……”他用梦游一样的语气喃喃说道。

“呃、年轻时脑子进的水……我以前挺疯的，别提了。”

康纳的手指随着视线往下移，划过汉克腹部左侧的一道伤疤，问：“这里呢？”

“刚当警察时碰到的一个疯子，都是些无聊的陈年旧事。”

“我想听，”康纳看着汉克的眼睛，眼睛亮亮的，“你身上的每一个纹身、每一道伤疤，我都想知道。”他又微笑着摇摇头，“但不是现在。现在，你想插入我吗？”

汉克敢说，这绝对是他体验过的最怪异、但又莫名性感的性经历。他因为康纳这句直截了当的问题而硬得不行，眼前似乎出现了一个选项框，等着他去点击“是”。

汉克傻乎乎地回答：“呃……给点时间让我想想润滑液放哪了。”

“我已经自己做好润滑和扩张了。你忘了我有‘崔西型’的性爱功能？”康纳不无自豪地说着，拉着汉克的手去摸。汉克的手指触到康纳的股间，洞口处果然已经湿漉漉的，他试探着插入两根手指，温热潮湿的肉体便迫不及待地裹住它们。康纳仰起头，发出一声细碎的呻吟。

“我操……”汉克急忙抽回手，呆呆地看着沾满手指的透明液体，“真他妈性感。”

“我就当你回答了‘是’。”康纳得意地一笑，握着汉克坚挺的性器，慢慢地插入自己的体内。性器像被吮吸着一般，毫无阻碍地进入了康纳的身体。他闭上眼，动作生涩、但毫无保留地摆动上半身，腰部在空中描画着奇怪的图案。

快感像远处涌来的潮水，劈头盖脸地卷走汉克。随着康纳的动作逐渐加快，汉克失去了思考的余力，意识里只剩下紧紧包裹着他的性器的、灼热湿润的康纳的肉体。他几乎能肯定康纳没有用上任何性爱程序，因为他的动作那么生涩、凌乱，充满了不经人事的情色。他用力抓紧康纳的腰，力度大得能在人类身体上留下瘀伤，随着康纳断断续续的呻吟声，不管不顾地往上挺腰。无法阻止的高潮说来就来，毫无预告，如同劈头而下的巨浪，回过神来，他正在康纳体内猛烈地射精。从插入到射精的时间有点太短了，但汉克惊喜地发现，已经足够让康纳再次高潮。

事后，康纳懒洋洋地趴在汉克身上，把鼻尖贴在他乱糟糟的胡子里，问：“如果我早一些告诉你，我爱你，我们是不是早就可以做爱了？”

汉克的手在康纳背上描画着毫无章法的圆，自嘲地笑了几声，说：“对。我们就是一对蠢蛋。”

“我们以后多做一些，弥补回来，如何？”

汉克不置可否地哼了哼，说：“麻烦给我CyberLife售后部的电话，我要投诉我的仿生人打算弄死我，在卧室里，用超赞的性爱。”康纳的笑声随着身体的颤抖传到汉克的左胸口。

康纳继续把脸埋在汉克肩窝里，软绵绵地和他说这说那。汉克接了几句后，发现有哪里不对：仿生人的语速比平时慢，语调也更加平板。他连忙移开一点，低头打量康纳的脸，问：“你还好吗，我没有把你操坏吧？”

康纳很慢地眨了眨眼，继续慢吞吞地回答：“没有。只是刚才的快感传递太强烈，消耗了大量电源，我为了保证供能，关掉了一些非必要的程序。”

“我操！”汉克把康纳从身上推下去，“你不早说！我去帮你把充电线拿过来？”

康纳垂下视线，笑着说：“别紧张，电量还在正常水平。我只是想在你的身上多躺一会儿，感觉很好。我自己去拿。”说着他便翻身下床，赤条条地走向卧室门。

汉克呆呆地看着精液混着润滑液，从康纳的股缝顺着大腿内侧往下淌。提醒康纳先把裤子穿上的念头只浮现了一秒便烟消云散，谁让他是个意志不坚定、满脑子色情想法的老男人呢？

汉克合眼躺在床上，听着康纳的脚步声从卧室门外到客厅、低声和相扑说话、翻找东西的悉索声、然后又光着脚啪嗒啪嗒地回到卧室。汉克睁开眼，有些失望地看见康纳已经擦干净股间。他指了指床头旁边墙上的插座，说：“你可以用那个。以后别把那东西藏在沙发底下了，插在这儿吧，”他又拍了拍身边的床，“晚上你睡这里。”

康纳的脸上闪过惊讶和喜悦，很快恢复常态，简单地点了点头，便快步走过去插好充电线，爬上床钻进被窝。

沉得几乎有重量的睡意笼罩着汉克，身边康纳的体温令他更加昏昏欲睡。他合起眼，对康纳说：“我知道你不睡觉，但至少试着把眼睛闭上，被你盯着睡觉有些吓人。”

“好。晚安，汉克。”

“晚安，康纳。”汉克迷迷糊糊地回答，意识朦胧中感觉到康纳的手小心翼翼地滑向他的掌心。他将两人的手指交缠在一起，用力回握了一下，任由睡意向他席卷而来。


End file.
